Diamonds
by aelwencopperwaiteseathwright
Summary: After an unbelievable day in beautiful Rivendell, Elrond asks Aelwen to marry him. ElrondxOC oneshot OOC Elrond


It's a beautiful morning In Rivendell the birds are singing and the waterfall outside your window Is flowing ever so sit up and stretch then comes a knock on the door,"Come In."It's Elrond definitely the most beautiful thing to you In all of Rivendell and that's saying something. He offers you a smile,"Good morning Lady (y/n) I hope you slept well."You blush softly,"I did thank you Lord Elrond..what brings you here?"He walks over and sits on your bed,"I just wanted to make sure you were fine..we had some orcs nearby and you know how they are.."Lord Elrond worried about you and he personally comes to check on you It feels like your heart Is In your throat right now..you lay your hand on his and smile."Thank you for checking on me my Lord."He takes your hand and looks right Into your eyes,"Just call me Elrond please.."He kisses your cheek and gives you another smile before he stands he goes to leave but stops,"Would you accompany me tonight I have a lot of maps to go over and some letters to write?"You hesitate but respond,"Of course my Lo-..I mean Elrond."He then heads off. You spend the rest of your day thinking about what to wear and of his smile..you decide on a lovely (f/c) gown and handmade headdress a single strand of your (h/c) hair braided. You leave your room and head over to Elrond's ..you knock on the door and hear him say,"Come In.."You quietly enter and close the door behind you he looks up and goes to say something but stops looking at how your dressed that's his favorite gown though he's never told gestures for you to sit down and you comply he goes back to writing and glancing at maps he has rolled out on the that doesn't hold his attention for long he looks back up and at you,"Come over here."You jump and stand he pulls over a chair by his and again gestures for you to sit his eyes follow you as you do so then he takes his watch as he writes but he just can't focus on this right now he again lays his quill down and looks at you,"Your very distracting In that gown.."You apologize repeatedly and nearly stand before he gently stops you. "I mean It In a good way (y/n)..It's my favorite out of all your gowns..It matches your beautiful eyes and compliments your skin."He brushes the back of his hand against your arm making you shiver a bit."Thank you..Elrond."He leans In petting your cheek..you meet him halfway and kiss those lips you have wanted for so you two break from the kiss you just stare Into each others eyes..Elrond finishes his work around midnight finally and then leads you to his bedroom,he takes his robes off and his lastly his headdress he gets comfy In his bed gesturing for you to join him,you blush and your suddenly nervous he sees this and says to you In a loving tone,"I just want to hold you..I will not pressure you Into anything." With that you take your headdress off and get Into bed with him..It's a bit cold tonight so cuddling with Elrond was most enjoyable both on a loving level and keeping warm. You wake up In his arms the sun shining In on you Is already awake he runs a hand down your hair and when you lift your head up he places a kiss on your forehead."Sleep well?"Did he even need to ask?That was the best sleep you have ever gotten."Yes I did..your so firm and warm."He chuckled at the firm part then went back to stroking your hair,"I wish I could just stay In bed with you all day to be honest..I hardly ever get any good sleep..but last night I did."That made your heart flutter,"Why haven't you been sleeping good?"You asked concerned."You know of my foresight..although a gift sometimes It can be a curse.."You pet his cheek and he smiles,"Don't worry..I'm fine I have you." You two laid In bed for a few more minutes before getting up and getting changed,"Your welcome to stay with me anytime (y/n) but please don't worry over me."You take his hand,"I worry regardless Elrond..I love you..I always have."He pulls you Into a hug a hand resting on the back of your head and on your back."I love you to (y/n)..I want you to be my wife...What do you say?" 


End file.
